championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Aonar Swiftwind
Background Born to an unknown couple in the now ill-fated Elrendar District, at the time the young Aonar was left an orphan due to an unnatural illness that seemed to claim not just his parents but many of his neighbours. Growing up alone and with nothing but a small inheritance and family blade Aonar took to mastering the dueling arts, channeling his grief into a powerful motivation to find a place in elven society that would praise him for his skill. By dint of hard work and bloody effort the name Swiftwind became famous and feared among the dueling circles of noble households, often was he hired out to settle death matches and earning many enemies. After many lonely decades of plying his craft of death he met Linaya Nostramos. Immediately stricken by the half-succubus' beauty, the blademaster easily fell for her wiles and swore himself to House Nostramos. Now he serves his lady with fervent dedication, whether it be eagerly applying his skills towards defending her honour or more rarely satiating her more predatory urges. Description Even for an elf Aonar strikes a particularly gaunt and somewhat withered frame (something that became more noticeable after swearing allegiance to Nostramos), although often he plays this to his advantage so that some who challenge him heedless of his reputation expecting an easy kill are then caught off guard by his unusual fighting style mixed with his blinding speed. A ruthless killer through-and-through there is little that pleases Aonar more than antagonizing and baiting those who practice the arts of dueling in Thelthalas, often killing his opponents even in casual bouts (if just to see their anger when they are resurrected). When not driving his blade into foolish nobles, Swiftwind spends his time quietly enjoying the finest narcotics available in Thelthalas and enjoying the delights of Galadron Springs and servicing his mistress' perverse whims. Feats * Information Level: 12 HP: 132 BAB: 11 Skill Points: 50 Speed: 30 ft Initiative: +14 Racial Traits: Low-light vision, Vigilance, Fleet-Footed, Elven Immunities, Elven Arrogance Traits: Sword Scion, Warrior of Old Languages: Elven, Draconic Ability Scores Armor Class Defensive Parry Bonus: +6 AC Combat Expertise: -3 to hit, +3 Dodge Fighting Defensively Standard Action: -1 to hit, +3 Dodge Fighting Defensively Full Action: +5 Dodge ^ Fight Def with one hand free: +4 Dodge vs melee Total Defense: +5 Dodge, Auto deflect one melee attack Osyluth Guile: When fighting def or total def choose one opponent, gain +3 Dodge Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Swordlord Fighter: Bravery +3, Weapon Training +1(3) (Heavy Blades), Defensive Parry +3, Disarming Strike, Steel Net, Counterattack Monk: Flurry of blows, Stunning fist, Unarmed strike Feats: Power Attack, Combat Expertise, Crane Style, Crane Wing, Crane Riposte, Weapon Focus (Dueling Sword), Weapon Specialization (Dueling Sword), Osyluth Guile, Dodge, Combat Reflexes, Improved Disarm, Equipment Trick (Scabbard), Lunge Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Magic Items: Gloves of Dueling, Swordlord's Cloak +3, Ring of Protection +1 Containers: Currency: Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies